


4 AM

by graforlok



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy tim, this is straight up cuteness sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Tim loves to hear Brian info dump, even at ridiculous hours in the morning.





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...I hc Brian as autistic. fight me. I hope yall enjoy this. :) It's a short one but I'll write more lengthy ones sometime!

He was almost asleep...finally. After tossing and turning and thinking too much, he was finally almost asleep. He let out a sigh of relief as he drifted away into it…

RING RING. 

“Oh what the-” Tim said angrily as his phone woke him up. “Who the fuck is calling me at 4 in the morning?”   
He grabbed his phone and looked at the name displayed on the phone. He sighed, both out of annoyance and out of relief. It was Brian, and while Tim would love to talk to Brian any other time, he was tired. Too tired to talk coherently. 

Yet for some reason he answered anyway. “Yeah?” He said, not even bothering with a hello.   
“Timmy! Hey Tim Tim.” Brian said happily.   
“What’s going on? Are you OK?” Tim asked, hoping that the answer would be yes so he could hang up on him and talk later.   
“Mhm. Yeah, I’m fine! I just...I found this really cool song. It’s SO cool. It reminded me of you! I want you to hear it.” Brian said with excitement in his voice. “You ready? OK! Hold on…”   
“Brian! I’ll listen to it later…” He said, but Brian hadn’t heard as he was already putting the song up to the speakers of his computer. Tim could barely make out any of the words or noises he was so tired, but he sat there, listening. 

“What do you think?” Brian asked after the song played. Tim really wanted to just fall asleep, but he didn’t want to make Brian feel bad.   
“It was great, buddy.” Tim said sleepily.   
“Oh wow really?” Brian asked. Tim nodded despite knowing that the other couldn’t see him.   
“Yeah…” He said. Brian laughed with excitement, starting to go on about the band that made the song and how they were his new special interest. Tim loved to hear him go on about his interests. It was always so cute to hear him so happy and so excited over these things. Even though Tim wasn’t really happy he had called him at 4 in the morning to info dump, he was still glad he even had Brian. 

“You’re gonna have to show me all their stuff...tomorrow.” Tim said, half asleep.  
“It is tomorrow!” Brian laughed.   
“You know what i mean.” Tim said with a chuckle. Brian laughed before going quiet for a moment.   
“Hey Tim Tim…” Brian said softly.   
“Hmm?”   
“I hope you know I love you.” Brian said a bit louder now. Almost a bit too loud. Tim felt his heart nearly explode. Though they had said it before, it always caught him off guard.   
“I love you too, Brian…” He said, looking down at the bed.   
“You listen to me info dump...I appreciate it.” Brian said.   
“That’s what I’m here for.” Tim laughed. “Now...can i sleep? Please?”  
“Yeah! Sorry…” Brian laughed. Tim let out a breathy laugh, and smiled. He knew Brian was smiling too.   
“Get some rest too, ok?” Tim said. Brian nodded, but Tim couldn’t tell that. “OK?”  
“Yeah. Of course.” Brian said. “After i listen to our song a few more times!”


End file.
